Leave My Heart To Speak
by malikoyun
Summary: Just hours before everyone gathers at the temple for her cousin’s, Kikyou’s, marriage, Kagome meets a mysterious young man, only to realize that he’s the groom.. A groom that was once to be hers..
1. Chapter One: Lonely Soul

Disclaimer of a broken hearted girl: I do not own these characters. So shiiit. --; But I _do_ own the plot, so, HA!

Summary:  
Just hours before everyone gathers at the temple for her cousin's, Kikyou's, marriage, Kagome meets a mysterious young man, only to realize that he's the groom.. A groom that was once to be hers..

Leave My Heart To Speak

Chapter One: Lonely Soul

_Remember Me?_

She rushed around the room in a mad attempt to tie her kimono and slip the sticks in her hair while jumping into her sandals and applying make-up. .. She was fighting a losing battle. _What the _hell_ was I _thinking_ sending them to help Kikyou dress first!_ Stumbling out the door and nearly tripping in the hallway, she er.. ran? down the stairs—and almost made it!—just to have her fan slip from her fingers landing in front her left foot and thrusting her forward.. ..Into the arms of a marvelous silver-haired being.

"Uh.." Not noticing the rose colored tinge on her cheeks, she glared at the floor in a pathetic try to regain her dignity along with her balance. She heard him chuckle softly before helping her stand on her own. As she looked up to thank him, she caught sight of his eyes. As if sensing her entranced look, he raised his head and stared right back at her.

Tying his hair back with an elastic, he offered her a smirk before taking her hand and leading her down the hall. "Kagome?" She turned to face him again, nodding her head. "Don't remember me?" Giving him a nervous smile, she scratched her head with her free hand and replied..

"Eheh.. Noo?" He let out a sigh, leaving her drowned in guilt, just as he stopped by a door. Dropping her hand, he looked at her one last time, before turning around and walking down the back the same way he came. Realization hit her, and she called out to him, "Wait, what _am _I doing here? And.. Who are you?" He stopped and turned his head, offering her a look of pure sadness.

"Sango called for you. Said she had a feeling you needed help with your clothing for the wedding.." Turning back to face forward, he continued. "And who I am isn't all that important anymore.."

…

She stared at her best friend and couldn't help but laugh at the idea of how she'd looked when she first walked in. "God, Kagome.. I still don't see how you could end up looking like such a mess!" She earned a glare through the mirror, rewarding the other with a kind smile, placing the Sakura comb in the younger's hair. "You look so sad.. What's wrong?"

"Sango..?" She looked up to stare into the elder girl's eyes, receiving a nod to continue. "Did I ever.." The look in her eyes grew distant and she turned to face the window. "Never mind, it's stupid." Smiling up at her friend and she stood from the chair, she suggested they head for the temple. After all, Kikyou's wedding was in only two hours..

…

"InuYasha! Hurry up! We have to get to the temple, _now_!" He groaned, head in his hands and he stared down at the picture on the desk. _Why _now_? Why did I have to find you _now Sighing, he sat up and looked at his reflection, catching a glance at the monk leaning against the door.

"You don't have to do this you know.. I can tell you're having complete second thoughts already." The deep shade of violet bore into gold, causing the silver-haired young man to look away. Grabbing his coat as he got up, he shoved passed the other on his march toward the door.

"It doesn't matter, Miroku. She doesn't know who I am.."

…

She began to pace back and forth beside the Goshinboku, contemplating over the boy she'd met only today. She was positive that they'd never met, but the alone look he'd given her as he walked away seemed to fill her mind with doubt. _But it just isn't possible.. I've never seen him in my life.. It just can't be real.._ As she continue to pace, she didn't sense the form that had suddenly appeared in her path. Being so engulfed in her own thoughts, they collided. "Oh!" Nearing falling backward, he caught her wrist and pulled her up to his own body.

"You're so clumsy.." She looked up into a pair of familiar eyes, suddenly feeling hypnotized by them all over again. They seemed to come closer and closer and she felt her own eyes beginning to shut. His lips pressed down ever so softly against hers before pulling away. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she felt his embrace go limp. "I'm.. I'm sorry." He disappeared as quickly as he came, and she felt her knees hit the very grass she'd been standing on just a little while ago.

"I don't get it.. What's missing..?" She stared down at her hands, squeezing the fabric between her fingers.. "Why does this feel like it's all happened before..?"

…

_I can't believe I fell asleep!_ She continued to run toward the temple, hoping that she hadn't been missed. _Mother's going to kill me!_ Reaching the doors, she shoved them open, looking up from the ground and called inside.

"I'm terribly sorry I'm la—". She stared into the completely filled room, staring at the couple in the center. Reality struck as she realized that not only was she a "little" late, the ceremony was taking its course, and when the man next to Kikyou turned around to face the sudden distraction, she felt like she'd been struck by lightning.

"I-it's you!"


	2. Chapter Two: Lost Soul

Disclaimer of a broken hearted girl: I do not own these characters. So shiiit. --; But I _do_ own the plot, so, HA!

Summary:  
Just hours before everyone gathers at the temple for her cousin's, Kikyou's, marriage, Kagome meets a mysterious young man, only to realize that he's the groom.. A groom that was once to be hers..

Leave My Heart To Speak

Chapter Two: Lost Soul

_Maybe it was just a dream.._

"I-it's you!"

She stared at him, confusion running through her mind as though in denial of the picture set before her. _But this isn't right.. It's not supposed to be her! H-he kissed me! No.. I'm wrong, it's all in my head.._ Rubbing her eyes a bit, she gave the witnesses a small smile, before saying she'd be outside and rushing out.

_What the _hell_?! Why didn't she say something?_ Letting out a sigh, he turned back to face the priest. _ I should get out of here.. I shouldn't be standing here.. Maybe I was wrong, maybe it really was Kikyou.._ Glancing at his side to view his fiancée, she gave him a small smile, before facing the priest herself.

…

"And that was that.." Miroku muttered beside Sango with a frown gracing his features, slipping his arm around her waist. "She doesn't know, does she?" Pushing his arm away, she gave him a soft nod before lifting her eyes to look ahead.

"Miroku.. I should go talk to her.." Using her peripheral vision to see his nod of approval, she stood up and quietly made her way toward the doors. A sigh passed his lips as he heard the doors slid close, shutting his eyes as he tilted his head toward the ceiling. _I'm wasting my time.._

…

"Kagome! Where the _hell_ is she?" Having walked around the temple twice, she finally decided that the other girl wasn't there. Walking in the direction of the forest, she glanced at the old well. Momentarily thinking of looking in there, she brushed the thought aside and moved toward the trees yet again.

…

"Now, Rin, you should really get back in there! You're supposed to be in the ceremony with cousin Kikyou, remember?" The younger girl looked up Kagome with a look of pure sadness before dropping her head back down to her feet. Her hands were behind her back and she wore a colorful summer kimono. Small white and pink flowers decorated it against a light yellow fabric.

"Kagome.. I don't want to go in there without you!" Running up to her cousin and giving her a hug. "I don't like her.." She huffed before send Kagome a pout. "Why couldn't _you_ get married?" With an awed look, she was almost tempted to retort. Instead, she took her mini-self's hand and gave her a smile before walking toward the clearing.

"Rin, I promise I will one day, and you _will_ be there, but shouldn't you be there for Kikyou, too?" She heard a small sigh from beside her, and turned to see Rin eyeing the floor again. _She reminds me of myself.._ The thought made the corners of her lips form into a kind of grin, and she twisted a little to the side, picking up the younger Higurashi. "Aw, c'mon, we'll hang out at during the festivities, okay?"

"Okay.." She was rewarded with a smile that resembled hers so closely, she couldn't help but chuckle. Setting the girl down next to the Goshinboku, she told her to get back inside before sitting against the tree itself. Letting out a sigh, she stared at the temple as Rin gave her an unsure look before smiling and slipping inside. Closing her eyes, she felt so much calmer than she had those minutes ago..

"Kagome?" Quickly sitting up, she snapped her eyes open to see Sango standing in front of her. She nodded her head before offering her friend to sit down beside her. "I went looking for you, but saw you with Rin.. How're you feeling?" Leaning her head on the older girl's shoulder, she inhaled a deep breath before letting her body rest its weight on the tree again and facing the other.

"I'm feeling alright.. A little shocked, but it's nothing big. You?" She stared attentively at her practically adopted sister. Sango's hair had been pulled half up as the rest cascaded down her shoulders. Her usual pink patched kimono was replaced with a deep navy one with marvelous designs etched with white thread, each telling a story connecting with the last.

"Not too badly.. I grew bored." She gave the other a kind look. "What's troubling you? You don't seem yourself.." Just as her friend parted her lips to reply, the doors slid open and clapping was heard as people began to file out. Shaking her head, Kagome looked toward the temple again before standing up and offering a hand to Sango.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Receiving a nod, she began to walk in the direction of Kikyou to offer her apologies and congratulation. She was just about there when her eyes were caught by _his_ once again, and she quickly turned around and slipped out of the crowd.

…

She lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering why the look in his eyes made her heart ache so. _I don't understand why he looks at me like that.. I feel like I'm missing something, but none of it makes sense.._ She shook her head before turning around to face the table by the window. _Well.. If I can't get to sleep.._ Sitting up, she made her way to the table and opened the drawer.

"Woah. I haven't read _this_ before." Picking up the leather-bound book, she read made a futile attempt to read the title, before just deciding to open it. Sitting back down on the on the mattress' edge, she skimmed through it before she came across a certain page. A rose had been pressed into it, some time ago it seemed. Small holes were made into the paper from the thorns. Touching its dries petals for a moment, she began to look down at the words, which read..

…

Listening to her soft breathing as she turned the yellowed pages of the book, he lay on the roof above her room. _I wish it were you.._


End file.
